In the past, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) hoses have been frequently used as a high pressure hose in the agriculture industry. A PVC hose forms a circular section by applying a PVC liquid to an outer side of a yarn, which prevents a mating surface from forming and further prevents water from leaking through a mating surface. A PVC liquid is applied thickly due to strong tensile strength (about 3 kgf/cm2). For reasons that a PVC hose has strong tensile strength and does not cause water to leak, the PVC hose is suitable for a high pressure hose; however, since it is not recyclable and due to pollution caused by incineration, the use of a PVC hose is limited. Therefore, alternative products for a PVC hose are being actively developed.
As alternative PVC hose products, a hose fabricated by rolling a fabric, which is obtained by coating a mixture of PE and EVA on a surface of a colloid made of a petrochemical yarn, to which overlapping portions are then adhered by resin, is being developed. Such a hose prevents water from leaking through the fabric by coating the surface of the fabric, and the mating surface is adhered with a resin to prevent water leak. However, if high pressure is applied to the hose, water leak occurs at the mating surface portion. Therefore, when alternative PVC hose products are developed for the agriculture industry, it is impossible to apply high pressure, which inevitably limits the use.
In particular, the above hose for agriculture has a short life span when it is used under strong ultraviolet rays, for example in tropical regions, or extends a long distance. In addition, due to poor adhesion, if high water pressure is applied, the mating surface may be separated to cause water leak. Therefore, in tropical regions, an agricultural hose made of PVC is generally used.
However, the agricultural hose made of PVC cannot be recycled as described above due to the PVC material, which poses waste problems. In addition, due to the significant thickness and weight of the hose, it is not easy to carry, store or install the hose.
In addition, even though an existing pressure-resisting PVC hose has excellent durability, since a woven layer is generally formed by twisting several cotton yarns, the hose has a very large volume and irregular sections, which results in irregular pressure resistance. Moreover, in the existing pressure-resisting PVC hose, since only both side surfaces of the woven layer are coated and coupled, a coupling force between the layers is too weak to stably maintain the pressure resistance. In addition, if the PVC hose receives an impact due to bending or the like, several cotton yarns configuring the inside of the woven layer may space apart from each other to cause layer separation, which makes it difficult to maintain uniform pressure resistance as a whole.